dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherami Leigh
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |family = Jon Christie (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active |agency = Abrams Artists Agency }}Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Studiopolis. She's best known for voicing Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, Asuna in Sword Art Online, Sailor Venus in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon, Natsumi Hinata in Sgt. Frog, Patty Thompson in Soul Eater, Primula in Shuffle! and Shana in Shakugan no Shana II and Shakugan no Shana III. Biography Leigh began acting at the age of six. She studied Meisner-based Film Acting Technique with Nancy Chartier from the age of nine. As a child she played Gretchen in Finding North, Marcia in Temple Grandin, Young LeAnn Rimes in Holiday in Your Heart, Stacy Anderson in The President's Man and appeared on Walker, Texas Ranger multiple times. She attended Hebron High School in Carrollton. She studied theater at Collin College in Plano, Texas. She also has worked for Radio Disney as a DJ and also voice-over promotions and commercials for ABC Radio for 10 years. In 2013 she moved to Los Angeles, and continued voice acting on video games and anime as well as take on live-action acting roles. Leigh married fellow actor Jon Christie on April 13, 2014, whom she had dated since 2010. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Trixx (ep. 37), Ella Césaire (ep. 37), Etta Césaire (ep. 37) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yaz Heiress, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Classmate (ep. 1), Murid (ep. 11) (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Shishi Fangirl (ep. 47), Nurse (ep. 74) (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Nurse #2 (ep. 49), Student (ep. 80) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Pepper, Miss Goldenweek, Aisa, Carol Masterson (ep. 50), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Saki Kirino (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Renzu (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Honoka Shirahama, Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kirimi Nekozawa *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Himawari Kunogi, Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Elizabeth Midford *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Kyoko Aono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Patty Thompson *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Elicia Hughes *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Cecily Campbell *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Elizabeth Midford *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Mei Ren *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Kneesocks, Naked Girl (ep. 4b) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Plutia/Iris Heart *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Mii (ep. 3) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Jenna *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Kyōka Izumi *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Tome Kurata, Lackey (ep. 11) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Sasakibe (eps. 3 & 11) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Mari Tachibana *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Mikiko "Miko" Kawamoto, Young Akira Fudo, Ta-Ko (ep. 10) *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Rin *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 5a) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Moemi Gōda, Makoto Ōno, Mrs. Hidaka, Mori (ep. 2), Boy 3, Girl 3 *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Iris Cannary, Female Voice D (ep. 14) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Pansy (FUNimation Dub) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Viz Dub) *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Ms. Hizuru, Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mao Jinnouchi *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Claudia Peer *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Elizabeth Midford *''Blame!'' (2017) - Tae, Village Child A, Young Boy A *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Elate External Links *Cherami Leigh at the Internet Movie Database *Cherami Leigh at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions